peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 July 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-07-06 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *The first of the Cover Version shows * Sessions *Ivor Cutler #17, recorded 9th May 1991. *S.O.B. only session, recorded 11th October 1990, repeat, first broadcast 27 October 1990. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins at handover room Andy Kershaw *Ride: European Son (v/a album - Heaven And Hell Volume One: A Tribute To The Velvet Underground) Imaginary ILLUSION 016 *Mark Arm: Masters Of War (7" - The Freewheelin' Mark Arm) Sub Pop SP87 *S.O.B.: Unseen Terror (session) *Thriller U: Careless Whisper (Adapted) (7") Redman International *Gibson Bros: Broke Down Engine (b/w 7" - The Emulsified) Siltbreeze S. B. 003 *''8 minute break in recording from early in above track to late in below track'' *Slowdive: Golden Hair (12" - Holding Our Breath) Creation CRE 112T *Clash: Pressure Drop (album - Black Market Clash Black Market Clash) *''11:30 news'' *Picketts: Should I Stay Or Should I Go? (7") Popllama PL7-34 *Jordan Chataika with Edina and Molly: Ndawana Shamwari *Slits: I Heard It Through The Grapevine (7" - Typical Girls) Island *Morrissey: That's Entertainment (12" - Sing Your Life) HMV *Altern 8: Infiltrate 202 (12" - The Vertigo E.P.) Network NWKT 24 *S.O.B.: Humanity Of Stupidity (session) *''tape flip during above'' *S.O.B.: Obsessed With Wickedness (session) *S.O.B.: Over The Line (session) *Ivor Cutler: Glasgow Dreamer Episode 8 (session) *Velvet Crush: Everything Flows (7" - Ash And Earth) Seminal Twang TWANG 3 *Sugar Minott: Not My Baby (7") Jammy's *Wreck: Various Times (album - Soul Train) Play It Again Sam BIUS 54 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: By The Time I Get To Phoenix (album - Kicking Against The Pricks) Mute STUMM 28 *Barmy Army: Que Sera Sera (album - The English Disease) On-U Sound ON-U LP 48 *Teenage Fanclub: The Ballad Of John And Yoko (7") Paperhouse Paper 005 *Ivor Cutler: Beside The Fish/Footsteps/Green Light (session) *Ramones: Needles And Pins (album - Road To Ruin) Sire SRK 6063 *Maloko: Words Of Love (album – Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery AMG-006 *Silver: Do You Wanna Dance (7") Black Label BLS 8007 Released in 1980. John tries it at 33 rpm too, but is not convinced.# :(JP: 'Where can they possibly be now? Detained during Her Majesty's Pleasure, I think.') *Loop: Rocket USA (2x12" - Wolf Flow (The John Peel Sessions (1987-90))) Reactor REACTOR LP3 *This Mortal Coil: Song To The Siren (12" - Sixteen Days - Gathering Dust) 4AD BAD 310 *''tape flip'' *S.O.B.: What's The Truth (session) *S.O.B.: Why (session) *Scotty: Thieves In The Temple (single) Two Friends *Better Beatles: 'Penny Lane (7 inch)' (self-released) # :(JP: 'Much better than the original, of course.') *Ivor Cutler: Biltong/A Long Hard Gland/Hee Haw (session) *Hüsker Dü: Sunshine Superman (album - Everything Falls Apart) Bespoke Discs BES03LP *''1:00 am news'' *Wayne Wonder and Cutty Ranks: Lambada (12" - Lambada) Penthouse Records *Big Black: The Model (7" - He's A Whore / The Model) Blast First BFFP 24 *33 1/3 Queen: Searchin' (2x12" album - Nu Groove - 25 West 38th - A Compilation) Network NGV 91 *Galaxie 500: Listen, The Snow Is Falling (album - This Is Our Music) Rough Trade ROUGH 156 *S.O.B.: Ego Fix (session) *S.O.B.: Device (session) *Ken Boothe: You Keep Me Hanging On *''tape flip'' *Ivor Cutler: Two Coy Hinnies/Insect/Seaweed (session) *Gallon Drunk: Miserlou (7” – Draggin' Along) Clawfist HUNKA 002 *Dick Dale: Miserlou (v/a album - The History Of Surf Music Volume One: Original Instrumental Hits 1961-1963) Rhino RNLP 051 *Y Pants: Off The Hook (7" EP - Y Pants) 99 99-03EP7 # *Happy Mondays: Tokoloshe Man (v/a album - Rubáiyát (Elektra's 40th Anniversary) Elektra 7559-60940 *Ubik: We Jack The House (12" - System Overload EP) Zoom ZOOM 006 *Lush: Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep (v/a album - Alvin Lives (In Leeds)) Midnight Music CLANG 4 *Mudhoney: The Rose (v/a album - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop SP25 *''end of show'' Files marked # also available on FIle 2 File ;Name *1) 1991-07-06 Peel Show R176 R177.mp3 *2) best of peel vol 32 part 1 ;Length *1) 02:52:00 *2) 00:46:30 (to 15:46) ;Other *1) Created from R176 and R177 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) http://www.mediafire.com/?kztjevmczzo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200